My Collection of MY Harry Potter SongFics
by TheEverBurning
Summary: A bunch of my songfics. It seems like a waste of time to put each one seperately, so I'm putting them all into one thing. Each chapter is a different songfic!
1. You First Believed

You First Believed  
  
Becky Malfoy sat on the two-person swing in the backyard, staring into space, remembering that article in the Daily Prophet that had changed her life forever. She could still remember the exact words in the headline. "SPY FOR DUMBLEDORE CAUGHT AND KILLED BY DEATH-EATERS" The headline flashed in front of her eyes. And underneath the headline had been a picture of her Draco. She often imagined him sitting next to her on this very swing, arm draped over her shoulders, stargazing with her.  
  
~How many times did I pray  
  
~You'd find me  
  
~How many wishes on a star  
  
~Gazing off into the dark  
  
~Dreaming I'd see your face  
  
~Safe at home unafraid  
  
~Captured in your embrace  
  
She looked down at her two children, Damon and Harmony (both owned by Argenteus Draco). Her eyes rested on Damon. He reminded her so much of his father. Silvery-blonde hair, a small build, which made him an excellent Quidditch player, pale skin, and a strong dislike for anyone named Parkinson, though Becky suspected that that came from both her and Draco. She looked up, furiously trying to blink back tears.  
  
~So many times  
  
~When my heart was broken  
  
~Visions of you  
  
~Would keep me strong  
  
~You were with me all along  
  
~Guiding my every step  
  
~You are all that I am  
  
~And I'll never forget  
  
She had originally been a teacher at Hogwarts, but not anymore. She had become an Auror. She would still be a teacher, but for the fact that Death- Eaters had killed her husband. Now she spent her days hunting down the ones that had done it. Draco had once said to her, "You're a great person, and you'll do great things. I know you will." And so she had.  
  
~It was you who first believed  
  
~In all that that I was made to be  
  
~It was you looking in my eyes  
  
~You held my hand  
  
~And showed me life  
  
~And I've never been the same  
  
~Since you first believed  
  
When Draco had been alive, there had been hundreds of times when he could have been caught. She had known that it was going to happen one day. But she hadn't expected it to be his own father that turned him in. Lucius Malfoy had taken out a piece of her soul. Now she felt like she was lost and alone, in the dark, with no one to turn to for help.  
  
~There were times  
  
~When I'd thought I'd lost you  
  
~Fearing forever was a dream  
  
~But it wasn't what it seemed  
  
~Placing your hand in mine  
  
~You could see in the dark  
  
~You were guiding my heart  
  
Becky put Damon and Harmony to bed, then returned to her seat on the swing. She sat there for about an hour, gazing up at the stars. Then she saw it. The constellation, Draco, was directly above her. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. (It's not going where you think it's going, so keep reading) At least, it felt like a hand. She turned around to see who it was and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Hello, Becky," he said quietly." It was Draco. And yet, it wasn't. He had a pale, golden glow around him, and his voice sounded far off, almost like an echo.  
  
"But- but-," she stammered, "But you're dead!" He nodded. "Yes, I am dead. This is my ghost," he said pointing to himself, and indicating the glow around him with the other hand. 'Ghost?' she thought, 'More like an angel!' She stared at the ghost-Draco in disbelief. "Becky, I need to tell you something, now, I'm running out of time. No matter where I am, what I am, dead or alive, I will still love you." Becky felt a few hot tears drip down her cheek.  
  
~It was you who first believed  
  
~In all that I was made to be  
  
~It was you looking in my eyes  
  
~You held my hand  
  
~And you showed me life  
  
~And I've never been the same  
  
~Since you first believed  
  
Draco's ghost reached out to touch her face. But his hand passed right through. Becky knew she was about to cry. Then he started to fade. "Draco, wait!" she called, "Why can't you stay?!" He didn't answer her. Instead he told her, "Remember what I told you." His voice grew fainter with every second. And then he was gone. She couldn't stop herself. She cried.  
  
~How many times did I pray  
  
~You'd find me  
  
~How many wishes on a star 


	2. From Loving You

FROM LOVING YOU  
  
19-year-old Hermione Granger was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. She hadn't been to the school since she had graduated, and she hadn't seen her friends, Harry and Ron, in such a long time. She would never see him again. Hermione had kept in touch with Harry, but she had lost contact with Ron. Draco Malfoy had proposed to Becky Potter on the Hogwarts Express at the end of their 7th year. Yes, they had each other. Hermione used to have someone, but now...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione ran through every last corridor of Hogwarts, calling his name. As she was running back to the Gryffindor Common Room in tears, she crashed into Ginny Weasley. "Tell me it isn't true!" she said in a pleading voice, "Tell me he didn't!" Ginny looked at her friend pityingly. "Hermione..." "NO!!!" she shouted. With that, Hermione ran into Gryffindor Tower and threw herself onto her bed, where she cried until she had no tears left to shed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
'It's not your fault,' she told herself for about the 100th time. He had left her. But he hadn't left her with nothing...  
  
~I had you, I had everything I ever needed  
  
~From that first look I knew  
  
~I'd found heaven in your eyes  
  
~But who was to know the way it would go  
  
~I have no regrets  
  
~Glad I let you in  
  
~Wouldn't have missed one single moment  
  
~I would do it all over again  
  
***  
  
Hermione stepped into the Great Hall on September 1st to see Harry talking hurriedly to Dumbledore. Harry saw her walking towards them. "Hermione!" he shouted. He nearly kissed her, but he knew that would bring back painful memories. So he nearly hugged her to death instead. "Harry, you oaf, get off me!" she cried, gasping for air. He let go, grinning at her. "Sorry, Mione, guess I over did it." Hermione laughed. "That's a bit of an understatement." She suddenly turned serious. (Sirius-- "What did I do?") "Have you heard from..." Harry shook his head. "Hermione, you know as well as I do that he hates me. And you also know that wherever he is now, he still loves you." "I know. I just miss him so much. I wish he had never left."  
  
~Coz I was loved  
  
~I was touched  
  
~And I learned what love is  
  
~And I learned what love is  
  
~I was blessed, so blessed  
  
~Coz I learned what love is  
  
~I learned what love is  
  
~From loving you  
  
***  
  
It was the holidays. Hermione sat in her office, grading Jordan Malfoy's (he's my younger brother. Remember, this is the future, so he's a 4th year now) paper, when there was a knock on the office door. It was Bill Weasley. His daughter, Natania, was a first year. "Hello," she said uncertainly. She didn't like the look on his face. "Can I help you with something?" Bill looked at her nervously. He took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this. They caught him. He's in Azkaban." Hermione stared at him. He held up a copy of the Daily Prophet. "MINISTRY CATCHES ANOTHRE DEATH-EATER" was the headline. And underneath it was a picture of him. She looked up at Bill and asked, "Is he getting aÂ trial?" Bill shook his head. Hermione put her face in her hands, trying to hide her tears from him. But he knew she was crying. "Hermione, I'm sorry. But there's nothing we can do about it." "I know. Thank you for telling me." Bill left Hermione so that she could cry without feeling ashamed of herself. And she did just that.  
  
~I held you, I held everything I ever dreamed of  
  
~With that first kiss from you  
  
~All this world seemed all so right  
  
~But who was to see the way it would be  
  
~I'll never forget  
  
~The heaven we shared  
  
~And I'll thank G-d for every moment  
  
~Every moment that I had you there  
  
***  
  
It was breakfast on February 17, three years later. An owl flew down In front of Hermione. It dropped a letter in her lap. She recognized the handwriting. "How?" she asked herself, "Unless... Oh, g-d, oh g-d..." She opened the letter with shaking hands.  
  
Hermione, I know that you know who this is. Meet me in "the cave" at 2 o'clock on Saturday. I'll explain everything then.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She folded up the letter, smiling inwardly. She was happy, probably for the first time in years.  
  
~Coz I was loved  
  
~I was touched  
  
~And I learned what love is  
  
~And I learned what love is  
  
~I was blessed, so blessed  
  
~Coz I learned what love is  
  
~I learned what love is  
  
~From loving you  
  
***  
  
It was Saturday. Hermione said she was going into Hogsmeade for the afternoon. But when she got to the town, she kept walking. She walked to the edge of the town, thinking about him all the way. She reached the foot of a small mountain, and started climbing. 'G-d, I hope he still loves me.'  
  
~Some people search their whole lives  
  
~Never find what I found in your eyes  
  
~Glad I got to get the chance to have you in my life  
  
~I won't be sad when I look back  
  
~Coz I was...  
  
Hermione found the cave entrance. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. "Hermione?" someone asked. Her eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness, so she could not see who had spoken. "Yes." As her eyes adjusted, she saw the person she had been longing to see for years. She added, "And I feel like I'm dreaming." He walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "Is it really you?" she asked. "Yes, Hermione, it is. And I'm back." Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. 'Yes,' she thought, 'My Ron is back.'  
  
~Coz I was loved  
  
~I was touched  
  
~And I learned what love is  
  
~And I learned what love is  
  
~I was blessed, so blessed  
  
~Coz I learned what love is  
  
~I learned what love is  
  
~From loving you 


	3. Someday We'll Know

Two years. Two years since she was forced to leave everything and everyone she knew and loved. Becky Potter had been forced into hiding by the Death- Eaters, one of which was her love's father. Now she lived as a Muggle in the United States of America. Becky sat in her green P. T. Cruiser, weaving her way through the usual evening rush hour traffic. The car had silver snakes along the bottom edges of the doors. Looking east, towards her England, the place she had called home for so long, she thought about Draco, wondering if she would ever see him again.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy climbed up the staircase to North Tower. He stepped out onto the window ledge and pulled himself onto the roof. He gazed up at the stars, thinking about the day she left. She had said she would be back one day, but he had heard the note of uncertainty in her voice. He thought of all the things he had learned in Muggle Studies, how some Muggles did things all the others thought was impossible. And he remembered one who went and disappeared. Becky had disappeared. He hadn't heard from her since the day she left. He'd told himself countless times, "It's been two years, time to move on, Draco." But he couldn't. He just couldn't forget her. She was the only person who had ever really cared about him.  
  
~*~  
  
1 [Becky]  
  
~Ninety miles outside Chicago  
  
~Can't stop driving, I don't know why  
  
~So many questions… Need an answer  
  
~Two years later, you're still on my mind  
  
2 [Draco]  
  
~Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
  
~Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
  
~Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
  
~*~  
  
Becky suddenly banged her fist on the dashboard. "Damn Lucius Malfoy!" she exploded, "He's the only thing keeping us from being together!"  
  
***  
  
Draco watched the sky get lighter and lighter. It was going to be a sunny day. He smiled. "Her favorite weather," he murmured. He mentally slapped himself. Stop thinking about her!  
  
~*~  
  
3 [Both]  
  
~Did the captain of Titanic cry?  
  
~Oh, Someday we'll know  
  
4 [Becky]  
  
4.1 ~If love can move a mountain  
  
5 [Both]  
  
5.1 ~Someday we'll know  
  
6 [Draco]  
  
6.1 ~Why the sky is blue  
  
7 [Both]  
  
7.1 ~Someday we'll know  
  
~Why I wasn't meant for you…  
  
~*~  
  
Becky thought of the Muggle "paradises" she had been to, but they were nothing like the paradise she had once lived in, when she had Draco.  
  
***  
  
A breeze blew past Draco, rustling the leaves of the Forbidden Forest, and playing with his hair. He thought he heard a voice in the wind. Her voice.  
  
***  
  
She imagined, once again, that she was back in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express where she had first met him; not in her car speeding the highway, but on the train, helping him with his star-charts, speeding towards Hogsmeade Station.  
  
~*~  
  
8 [Becky]  
  
~Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
  
9 [Draco]  
  
~What the wind says when she cries?  
  
10 [Becky]  
  
~I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
  
11 [Both]  
  
~For the ninety-seventh time… Tonight  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn his father!" she said again.  
  
***  
  
Stop thinking about her! he told himself, over and over again.  
  
~*~  
  
12 [Both]  
  
~Someday we'll know  
  
13 [Becky]  
  
~If love can move a mountain  
  
14 [Both]  
  
14.1 ~Someday we'll know  
  
15 [Draco]  
  
15.1 ~Why the sky is blue  
  
16 [Both]  
  
16.1 ~Someday we'll know  
  
~Why I wasn't meant for you…  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked down to the Hogwarts Library, hoping to find something that would take his mind off her. His feet carried him to the section on stories from the Bible. He pulled down the first book he came to. Sampson and Delilah. Great, he thought, Just what I need. A love story.  
  
***  
  
Becky pulled into her driveway. Getting out of her car, she looked up and saw that the moon was full, just like it had been at the Christmas Ball in her 5th year.  
  
~*~  
  
17 [Both]  
  
~Someday we'll know  
  
18 [Draco]  
  
~Why Sampson loved Delilah  
  
19 [Both]  
  
~One day I'll go  
  
20 [Becky]  
  
~Dancing on the moon  
  
21 [Both]  
  
~Someday you'll know  
  
~That I was the one for you…  
  
~*~  
  
Becky walked inside her house, hung up her jacket, and walked into the den. She pulled a video off of a shelf. She looked at the movie. The Wizard of Oz. "I know what it's like to be away from home. I don't need a movie to tell me about it." She pushed it back onto the shelf.  
  
***  
  
Draco took the book, left Hogwarts, and apparated, from just outside of Hogsmeade, to the shore. He looked across towards where he knew she was. He saw the last stars in the sky disappearing below the horizon.  
  
***  
  
Becky sat in her synagogue that night, praying with the rest of the congregation. They went through nearly every prayer in the service before they reached the one she was waiting for. The Silent Amidah.  
  
~*~  
  
22 [Both]  
  
~Open the world  
  
23 [Becky]  
  
~I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
  
24 [Draco]  
  
~Watched the stars crash into the sea  
  
25 [Becky]  
  
~If I can ask G-d just one question  
  
26 [Both]  
  
~Why aren't you here with me… tonight?  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's father appeared next to him. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. Draco spun around, slapping his hand off. "Don't come near me!" he snarled, "This is all your fault!"  
  
***  
  
Becky couldn't take it any more. Living as a Muggle was driving her crazy! If she couldn't be a witch in England with him, then she could at least be a witch in America. She still had her falcon (they can deliver letters, just like owls, but they're much faster) which Draco had given her in her 5th year. She whistled, and Polulav (Latin for Griffin) flew down to perch on her arm. She wrote out a letter to the Salem Witches Institute, asking if they had any open positions, and the reply came back the next day. Astronomy was open. She looked up at the sky. The stars; hadn't that been how she and Draco had first become friends?  
  
~*~  
  
[Both]  
  
~Someday we'll know  
  
[Draco]  
  
~If love can move a mountain  
  
[Both]  
  
~Someday we'll know  
  
[Becky]  
  
~Why the sky blue  
  
[Both]  
  
~Someday we'll know  
  
~Why I wasn't meant for you…  
  
~*~  
  
Draco apparated back to Hogsmeade. He walked onto the Hogwarts Grounds, because you couldn't apparate in or out of Hogwarts, and he didn't feel like talking to his father just now. As he walked around the lake, he looked down at the book in his hands. A love story; that's what his life was. A sad love story.  
  
***  
  
Becky sat in the Astronomy Tower at the Salem witches Institute, waiting for her first class to arrive. She was looking through her telescope for "his" constellation. When she found it, she stared at it for a long time. Then she heard voices outside the classroom. "I heard… Death-Eaters… believe it… you?" The next moment, a small group of girls walked into the room. A minute later, the rest of the class joined them. Since the students in the class were first years, they just went over the basic constellations. After the class, she went back to the telescope. Only now it was pointing at the moon. And, though she didn't know it, Draco was looking at that at the same exact moment.  
  
~*~  
  
[Both]  
  
~Someday we'll know  
  
[Draco]  
  
~Why Sampson loved Delilah  
  
[Both]  
  
~One day I'll go  
  
[Becky]  
  
~Dancing on the moon  
  
[Both]  
  
~Someday you'll know  
  
~That I was the one for you… 


End file.
